Time power level
Time is a energy that can be used, therefore there must be a level of the amount of power, or at least to be able to tell how strong a time user / speed user is with the time energy. The entities of time have a uncountable strength with time. Types of time There are many forms of time, think time as a flowing river of molten glass, sometimes it will solidify and can shatter and may branch off the river and can create a new one, it is normal for time to solidify but it is unnatural for it to shatter the types of time are as listed: flowing time: the normal flow of time whether it is forward, backwards, sideways, down and up, what ever is the normal for that universe then the time will be that (unless it was tampered by a thing or person) solid time: when time freezes or runs out of Chrono positive/negative (can cause a time lock) this can happen regularly or can be extremely rare, it depends on the universe or the amount of time related users. shattered time: when solid time is broken it will then become flowing time but with major changes in how it acts and reacts, it creates a new group of entities of time (there are a group of entities of time for each universe) Pure time: Pure time is from the source of time, the entities of time, it is very useful able to give you a time related power, boost any powers, or possibly erase you from the universe it can be constructed into many things such as weapons, buildings and even vehicles though this would take thousands of years for anyone other than a great lord of time (still for a great lord of time it would take hundreds of years) but pure time is mostly known as "the living time" as it can be used to revive people, or even resurrect the long died it can change events that were time locked and these are unchangeable by everything other than Dark time. Dark time: Dark time is from the darkest pits of the Timeverse, where "dark things run amok" and these things send out Dark time this form of time is so destructive that it is poison for the entities of time, it can destroy entire universe if it wasn't controlled by the Lords of Time, it is currently the only thing known that can destroy Pure time, Dark time can become weaponized by Lords of time they can make bullets of it and it makes them nearly untouchable. it should be noted that Dark time can become sentient with past users, it doesn't take the personality of the past users instead it takes the strongest trait from the user and it will become obsessed with it, example if a user were to touch Dark time (without being destroyed) it would take the users personality and take the strongest trait of the user and have that trait, so when ever it is used by others it may try to have its own agenda or assist the user. time tumour: a time tumour is a much more dangerous version of a shattered time line, it can spread to different areas or even other dimensions it can also create broken timelines. Chrono positive and negative. Chrono positive/negative are a form of a Chronotic particle, they can change charge by time benders (reality benders that can only affect time) or Great lords of time (example Deadtime) Time is an energy that can be used, it can only be used in Chrono positive areas (such as dimensions, universes etc.) in Chrono positive areas time is normal and flows and Chrono negative is an area where time doesn't flow normal (unless it is normal for that universe) if Chrono positive/negative is added a Chrono negative/positive area it will: stay Chrono negative: where time will continue to stay negative, it can spread to other universes and (rarely) other dimensions, usually, if it stays Negative it will either not affect the life in the universe (if the universe normal is Chrono negative) or it will either: kill them or turn them into Time wraiths. stutter: Time will try to continue as normal but will have long periods of pausing, making those who can see this happening or can use time powers, to those who do not have any form of time powers they will experience time as if it is going normally, it will eventually neutralise what it was before unless the amount that was added is greater than the original amount that was there, Example if a universe was Chrono positive and had 98% positive with 2% negative (slightly above average) then a great lord of time was to change the Chronotic particles (so that it was 99% NEGATIVE and 1% positive) then the universe will switch the normal time flow. "to change time permanently a greater amount of negative/positive Chrono particles must be added to the normal Chrono particles of that area whether it was positive or negative." - 1st pillar of time. break: time will break no longer functioning and will just break and anything stuck in one cannot escape, for all eternity, the only known people to escape a break in time are Deadtime, Crimson, Bone smasher and Blaze runner, as time is broken in the universe it is unknown what happens. shatter: like a plane of glass, if it was hit with enough force, it will break into little pieces this is the last stage before it cannot return to normal, time will shatter creating multiple time lines each with different starting and ending points, once they all end at the same point it will try to rejoin together (time healing) if it fails then it will become a broken timeline. neutralise: the particles will neutralise the smaller amount and return to normal. become Chrono positive: the universe will become Chrono positive, and time will flow forward, possibly killing inhabitants if they are used to Chrono negative. Power level Squire of Time: A newly recruited member of the Timeverse with experience less than 100,000 years in the Time Army. Knight of Time: A experienced warrior in the Time Army, with over 100,000 years of near constant fighting and reverseing time, Great knight of Time: king of Time: great king of Time: high king of Time: lord of Time: great lord of Time: Time entity:Category:Time __FORCETOC__